


A Piece of Art.

by trickstered



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Porn, prince and page boning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-15
Updated: 2012-05-15
Packaged: 2017-11-05 11:05:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/405701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trickstered/pseuds/trickstered
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘My arms ache,’ he’d said. ‘Help me bathe, I doubt I could lift a kitten.’</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Piece of Art.

**Author's Note:**

> For Em, who is lovely and beautiful. Happy Birthday ♥.

Sometimes Dirk considered himself a grand acteur. While lying wasn’t to be considered to be a noble trait held by the Crown Prince, Jake had no doubt that Dirk held himself in high regard towards his acting ability. ‘My arms ache,’ he’d said. ‘Help me bathe, I doubt I could lift a kitten.’ _Dirty, rotten scoundrel of a liar_. True enough, as Dirk lay in the large tub, he hadn’t lifted his arms once. At present, Jake had a cloth pressed to the nape of Dirk’s neck, lathering up scented soap to cleanse the grim and sweat of today’s fencing match away. Dirk sat forwards, his arms limp in front of him and his mouth parted to allow soft, unashamed sighs to break free. 

The entire thing seemed rather done up since the moment Jake had stepped into the room and been asked to help His Majesty strip off. Huffing silently to himself, he dragged the cloth to a shoulder blade, kneading the muscle with a thumb. Dirk was tense, at the very least. Jake hoped his arms were burning, for the obscene noises he elicited alone. He’d been half-hard when Dirk had sunk into the water, Jake’s hands under his arms to ease him in; Dirk had hissed and then groaned and Jake couldn’t put distance between them quick enough. There are guards outside, he’d wanted to say. Instead, he resigned himself to getting this over as quickly as possible. 

Now, with his hands scrubbing along Dirk’s back thoroughly, Jake’s britches were far too tight. Dirk sighed, inclining his head back towards Jake and offering a lax smirk. “You’re unusually quiet, Jake.” 

Face flushed (the steam, if asked) he met Dirk’s eyes with a nervous smile. “Am I? Well, the mood seemed to fit-“

“Hmm.”

Jake shut his mouth and immediately focused on scrubbing across the bottom of Dirk’s back. Dirk sighed again, the sound far too close to a moan for Jake to be comfortable. A moment passed, Dirk watching from the corner of his eye and Jake pointedly _not meeting his gaze_. A long moment after that, Dirk turned his head back. 

“I think my back is clean enough, Jake. Do my hair next, will you? I’d rather it clean before the water gets dirtier.”

Relieved, Jake moved to fetch the small jug and the soap only to catch Dirk looking at him with a raised brow. Not his face, of course. Asking Dirk to show any kind of decorum when it was just the two of them was not unlike asking a horse to stand on two legs and dance. Orange eyes were focused intently on the tent in Jake’s britches, and Jake couldn’t deny the flush on his face was from embarrassment this time. Dirk glanced up, smirking. “Help me up,” was the accompanying order and Jake found himself glowering. Sodding bastard¸ he thought. _Lewd, perverse ass_.

“Why?”

“Don’t ask questions – it’s an order. Help me up. “

Making no attempt to hide his growing irritated, Jake slid to hands under Dirk’s arms hoisted him up non-gently. Dirk snorted as he balanced on his legs, eyes locked with Jake as though challenging him not to look down. Jake pointedly kept their gazes locked in defiance, even when pulling his hands free. Dirk knelt afterwards, hands against the rim of the rub. For the life of him, Jake couldn’t figure out the point of the new position. Ducking his head, Dirk offered no explanation except to shuffle backwards. 

The smug bastard looked as though he wanted to laugh. Jake wanted nothing more than to wipe the smirk from his face and retire to his own chambers. Dipping the jug into the water, he dumped the contents over Dirk’s head with the little care. He felt nowhere near enough satisfaction when Dirk spluttered, blinking his eyes furiously. He drew himself closer to edge of the tub again and glanced up at Jake, eyes squinting. 

“Stay on your feet.”

“ _Why_?”

Dirk lifted an arm (the _good for nothing cad_ ) and wiped his eyes, before rolling them motioning for Jake to get on with it. “Because I’m going to attend to the problem you have between your legs while you wash my hair. Which you still aren’t doing – I’d like to be clean before I’m a prune, Jake.”

Jake balked, incredulous at the mere suggestion of it. “No!”

For all he sounded indignant, Dirk didn’t look at all put off by Jake’s tone. Reaching out, hooked his thumbs under the waistband of Jake’s britches and tugged him closer. “Jake,” he said, voice smooth. If Jake weren’t so enamoured with him, he’d hate him. Dirk looked at him through his eyelashes, pushing his tunic up over his hips and pressing his mouth against his navel. “Start washing,” he continued, voice muffled by warm skin. Jake’s breath hitched as he stared down at the top of Dirk’s sodden head with wide eyes. Impatient, Dirk stretched an arm over the tub, fumbling for the soap and pushing it into Jake’s hand. Jake blinked, coming back to reality with his fingers closing around the bar and Dirk’s hands fumbling to tug the lace on his britches loose. Impatient with that too, he bent down to mouth over the head of Jake’s cock through them. 

Jake swallowed, absently lathering the soap up in his hands. He exhaled a shaky breath, closing his eyes tightly for a brief moment and then setting to work. Hands suitably soaped and shaking, he smoothed his hands through soaked locks slowly. Trying his best to ignore the way Dirk’s mouth down the length of him, he massaged the soap into Dirk’s carefully. Kneading his fingertips at the nape of his neck, his breath hitched as Dirk’s fingers finally undid the lacing of his britches and proceeded to tug them down. 

They fell gracelessly to his ankles and while Dirk knelt naked in the tub, Jake felt far more exposed with his backside bare and Dirk’s hand stroking along his cock with attentive and affectionate care. Kneading the crown, he felt Dirk give similar attention under the crown of his cock, followed by his mouth kiss against the tip and his tongue circling across the head. 

“A-ah-“

Careful of gripping too hard, Jake forced all his attention to Dirk’s hair. It proved difficult, his concentration wavering towards the way Dirk mouthed across the shaft, thumb nudging under foreskin and tongue sweeping up the underside. 

His eyelids had fallen half closed before he could really stop it. Blinking furiously and dazedly, Jake smoothed Dirk’s hair from his face, tracing down a temple affectionately. Frustrated, but Jake felt it melt away with every tantalizing lick and suck. He was, after all, only human. Sighing out a soft groan, he allowed his hips to buck forward at Dirk’s encouragement. He massaged his prince’s scalp absently, eyes falling to his face and mouth and the urge to fight giving in expelling completely from him. Huffing, made no complaint when Dirk reached for the soap again, his cock slipping from his mouth, brushing against Dirk’s cheek. Far from the tantrum expected, Dirk’s smirk widened as he nuzzled against him. 

Sometimes (more often than Jake would care to admit), Dirk took his breath and expectations away. Soap in hand, Jake watched with intent eyes as he lathered his hands up and mouthed along the base of his cock. His own hands stilled in Dirk’s hair, holding on tight as Dirk’s intention became clear. 

“Spread your thighs for me,” Dirk rasped, his voice a sumptuous sound to Jake’s ears. He complied, looming forwards and his chest heaving as Dirk parted his cheeks with slippery fingers. Biting his lower lip, he sucked in air through his nose, his lungs burning with the effort not to pants it out immediately. 

Where Jake has always been fast, ready to do things now – Dirk, in comparison, has always been slow, composed and ready to draw things out. Any trace of those characteristics disappeared. Evaporated with the steam of the tub as he eased one finger inside. It had Jake uttering a soft ‘oh’, followed by a sharp groan as Dirk’s finger slipped in to the first knuckle. 

“I’m going to fuck you later,” came Dirk’s voice, conversational. His hand reluctantly left the curve of Jake’s backside to better angle his cock towards Dirk’s mouth again. “I won’t hear a word of complaint about it.”

Swallow the tip down, Jake found he had little voice to argue anyway. _Manipulator_ , crossed his mind briefly, followed by, _gods his mouth is heaven, bloody sinful heaven, oh christ._

A second finger found its way in alongside it’s companion as Jake thrust his hips forwards, encouraging Dirk to take him deeper. A risk, perhaps, but Dirk complied nonetheless. Hollowing his cheek, he tried his best to accommodate the length of Jake as far as he could. Somewhere in his lust fuelled mind, Jake reasoned that Dirk probably had little experience with his pages trying to fuck his throat. It set a pleased, possessive delight down his spine. 

Lost in the way Dirk’s tongue, mouth and fingers felt as he fucked into his mouth and in turn had Dirk fucked him as hard as he could, he felt his hips stutter out of time and his heart beating wildly in his chest. He couldn’t last long. Not with the attention as delicious as it was and as hard as he was. Edging closer, he gripped Dirk’s hair tighter than he would if he could think straight and found himself torn between bucking down onto his fingers or fucking into his mouth. 

“A-ah – D _irk_! B-bloody hell, I can’t keep-“ 

Dirk paid no heed. If anything, Jake felt him suck harder on the head as he were trying to suck the come out of him. Choking on a loud, strained groan (pouring out through a grinning mouth), abandoned trying to control himself. He let his hips buck as they wanted and fucked as deep as he could when Dirk swallowed him down whole again. 

It took three more thrusts before Jake howled out, crying Dirk’s name breathlessly and choked, fingers tugging his lathered hair and his hips pulling back. Dirk held onto a hip, fingers digging in to hold Jake in place; Jake moaned in protest and instead opted to tug Dirk’s mouth away forcefully. This Dirk allowed – only to counter with sliding his fingers free from Jake to wrap around his cock instead. Not in the least bit embarrassed by the noises he made, Jake held on helplessly as Dirk tugged and stroked him towards completion. 

It felt not unlike he was soaring. Coming hard, Jake barely heard the hiss Dirk elicited as he came in thick, white strips (across his face, he realised dazedly) and held on for dear life. Thighs shaking, he released Dirk’s hair only so he could collapse to his knees, shaking hands gripping the tub rim as he tried to calm himself. 

Dirk stared at him non-plusses, fishing the washing cloth from the tub to wipe his face. Jake managed to lift a hand to stop him. “Let me see,” was all he could utter. And then: “just for a moment.” 

Hesitating, Dirk rolled his eyes before compiling, lowering his hand. Grinning, Jake folded his arms across the rim and tucked his chin comfortably onto a forearm. He only laughed as Dirk raised a hand to flick water against his face. 

“Any chance of you walking tomorrow was just nullified, just so we’re clear,” Dirk muttered raising the cloth again. Jake didn’t stop him this time and huffing, Dirk wiped his face clean. “Hurry up and rinse my hair before you have to wash it again, Jake.”

Nodding, Jake made no effort to take the jug again. Dirk rolled his eyes, rinsing the cloth over Jake’s head. “Today, Jake. “

“Right,” Jake murmured, wiping his eyes. The grin didn’t shift, and only increased with the way Dirk’s brows began to draw together. Reaching for the jug, he knew with the way Dirk’s mood was going that he would make good of his threat. Jake found that didn’t much mind. It would, at least, just be the two of them later with no one to hear him screaming.


End file.
